


有趣人类研究所——心愿制作人

by FriggAnn



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriggAnn/pseuds/FriggAnn
Summary: *重逢梗/租个男友回家





	有趣人类研究所——心愿制作人

1

当BamBam看到金有谦的时候，简直想拐头就走。

“你……在这里做什么？”

“做你的心愿制作人啊。”一大个栗色脑袋瓜凑前来，眯着眼，从上到下打量着BamBam。

他的口吻一如过去一样轻佻调皮，但模样却已成熟不少，至少以前的All-black BF风已离他远去，取而代之的是一身正装。

干净纯白的丝质衬衫与简单别致的深蓝色领带。衣服柔软的服帖，把结实的胸膛与宽厚的臂膀都显露出来；须后水的味道清新却欲得让人联想到床上。

BamBam吞咽了一下，转头才想起要赶走这个人，他恨不得把时间倒回二十四小时之前——接到自家麻麻各种花式催着回家的电话后，点进那个「有趣人类研究所」里最新一条推送。

 

【实验2】

这里有1213名出租自己的男女，帮你实现心愿。

 

那是BamBam前几天偶然在电梯海报里看到的，一个还蛮有趣的平台：「有趣人类研究所」。他饶有兴致地把里面已经公布的实验看了个遍：期末情人、与陌生人旅行……

再而三的接到麻麻催婚的隐台词的BamBam，在最新一条推送里找到了自己救星——这1213名出租自己的男女，被归纳为13类心愿制作人：独家人肉闹铃、孤独笔友、情绪爆破员、定时另一半……

“定时另一半，在规定的时间内可以饰演你的另一半。”这说白了就是租个男友嘛，真的有人出租自己跟我回家过年吗？不对，这不算租，这还是免费的。

小金牛BamBam打起了小算盘，咬了咬牙，拉到最下的点击原文，填了报名信息。

 

可谁跟我说一下现在是什么情况，报名那时候明明跟我说将会匹配到陌生人的！！这哪里陌生人啊！这他妈是金有谦！前两年发好人卡甩了自己男朋友！

BamBam过得并不好，他不想见到金有谦。

“不玩什么定时另一半了，我退出游戏，你回去吧。”虽然自己身着休闲豹纹长款外套加马丁靴，还不算太丑，但BamBam还是被金有谦瞅得别扭。心里咆哮了千百遍后，他面无表情的拒绝了金有谦。

“…真有人说要租男友回家啊？还是个男的。”金有谦皱了皱眉头，托腮问道。

“滚！”一下子被戳穿了的BamBam面红耳赤，他这下不是想随便找个男生跟着回家，宣布出柜，让家里人就别再催婚了嘛！

“那既然都是要租男朋友回家演戏，找个熟人岂不是更好吗？你看我还不收你钱，正装都特意准备好了。”金有谦低头凑到BamBam耳旁，低沉的嗓音挠得BamBam痒痒的。

“你……”BamBam低着头脸红红的，转即又抬头玩味地扯住对方领带，“原来大少爷现在喜欢这么玩，家父知道你这样饥不择食吗？”

金有谦稍微愣了一下，转即嘴角弯起弧度，把搭在领带上的手扯下来，“他管不着我了，我爱怎么样怎么样。”

BamBam被金有谦说得口无择言，硬着头皮又怼回一句，“你、你头发这样不及格！我妈才不稀罕什么五颜六色的洗剪吹boy！”

 

于是乎，BamBam被金有谦拉去理发店，强迫性的坐下陪他染发。闭着眼被造型师涂上染发膏的时候，金有谦一句轻一句重的和BamBam聊着。无非各种家常，金有谦说演戏演全套，多了解少出破绽。

“所以，我们分手后你就一直单身？”金有谦睁开眼瞥了一下BamBam，正在低头皱眉谷歌如何与前度和平相处的人。

“……这问题太过了，pass. ”BamBam关上屏幕，面无表情的看向金有谦。

保持冷静、礼貌对话、公事公办。这是BamBam大概检索出来的关键词。他深呼吸一口气，看着金有谦那轮廓分明的侧颜，试图压平自己砰砰乱跳的心脏。

金有谦的脸，是他再熟悉不过的。眼角的泪痣、特有的眼尾、嘴角的弧度，他都一一记得。他画的金有谦还是被班里公认最好的，后来被金有谦吐槽每天对着还能画不好吗。

金有谦是美术班里坐在中间被画徒们围住的模特。当时班上评选最帅模特的时候BamBam曾悄悄投过给他一票，结果后来那张写着金有谦的黄色便利贴被他拿在手里来跟自己表白。

现在想起，BamBam也觉得可笑，两个人当时就因为一张黄色便利贴就一起了。没办法，对着金有谦的脸，BamBam就是无法说下拒绝二字，正如他现在也拒绝不了抛弃他而去的前男友再次回来假装是他男朋友的事实。是自己太过于一厢情愿，那两年的时光被自己珍藏反复记忆，而他却风轻云淡的说出早已分手的事实。

 

染发后，BamBam抢着给钱就推开门走在前面，身后还在对着镜子臭美新发型的金有谦赶紧跟上去，拉着人往后走。

“做什么？”触碰到滚烫的温度，BamBam连忙松开金有谦的手。

“我的车在后面。”金有谦撅撅嘴，示意了一下马路对面那辆漆黑锃亮的路虎。

BamBam顿时羞辱。他还记得以前两人一次大汗淋漓后十指相扣许下的共同梦想，就是一起买一辆大型SUV——

“为什么要那么大的车啊？”

“舒服啊。”

“轿车也很好啊。”

“大车做起来会舒服点。”

“……”

可现在，两人早已分手，金有谦都有车了，他还没有。刚刚他还想领着人家走地铁回家，脸皮薄的BamBam简直想就地钻进下水道里。

 

两人到了BamBam的员工宿舍已是下午五点，宿舍早已人走楼空，金有谦饶有趣味的翻弄着BamBam的书桌，右手拿起上面的一张便利贴看：「不要再想他了。」

金有谦左手拿出嘴里的棒棒糖，字正腔圆的把这六个字大声的读了出来。一旁忙东忙西收拾东西的BamBam一听，马上回头要抢走金有谦右手上的便利贴，“还给我！不关你事啦。”

金有谦坏笑的举高手来，小奶音的语调顿时上扬，“不要再想谁，想我吗？干嘛不要再想我呢？”

BamBam听得满脸通红，“没有，有也不是你！”他比金有谦稍微矮一点点，只好跳起来去够着。

熟悉的温度攀升到两人之间，金有谦左手不自主地圈住BamBam。BamBam僵硬了一下，随后赶紧扯过金有谦手里的便利贴，害羞地把金有谦推到门外划了条楚河汉界，“就等我10分钟！不许过来！”

走廊上的金有谦咬着棒棒糖，看着那人红红的耳朵，憋笑憋出内伤。接着寝室里面传出一句，“笑什么笑，穿正装吃棒棒糖我还没笑你啊！”

穿正装吃棒棒糖怎么啦！金有谦一脸懵逼，然后一口把糖咬崩了，赶紧把糖棍扔掉。

 

十分钟后，别扭的两人拉箱出发了。

车内，BamBam想要去设定导航位置，金有谦晃了晃手机，“等你收拾的时候，我设定好了。伯母没有搬家吧。”

“……没。”他重新靠回座位上，两手紧紧抓住安全带，视线看的是窗外，心里却是旁边的人。

他居然还记得以前我们家的位置…BamBam透过玻璃反射看着金有谦，衬衫袖口恰好的卷到手肘处，露出漂亮的手臂线条，手腕上黑色的机械皮表也显得气质高贵。不过染回黑发却越发的少年气，真有点像从前，那个害怕染发会头皮疼囔着让自己亲亲的人。

BamBam轻叹，该死的又想太多了！

 

★

他们准时七点赶上了团年饭。

金有谦刚进门后，Bam妈显然的愣了一下，又热情招待入座了。饭桌上，白切鸡、白灼鲜虾、豉汁蒸鱼、红烧排骨…大盘小碟的摆了整整一桌。

BamBam和金有谦贴坐在一起，原想着规规矩矩吃顿饭就好了，可金有谦居然还要给自己加戏！

金有谦不仅在众目睽睽之下搂住自己的细腰，还在饭前向自己索吻！BamBam看着旁边几双瞪大的眼睛，只好闭着眼在金有谦脸颊上亲了一口。

天知道金有谦还有这么嗲的时候！这人静看是高贵冷艳的模特，动起来就是一只白花花的大熊仔吧！还是全球独一无二最嗲大熊仔！

“BamBam米，给我夹块肉～”BamBam在心底里翻了第N次白眼后，夹起一块金有谦最不喜欢吃的纯肥肉塞进他嘴里。接着眯眯笑问他，好不好吃呀。

金有谦：好吃好吃，阿姨你们先吃，我去趟厕所。

当然，也有让人回到过去的时候。

旁边的黑发大男人埋头认真的把熟虾的壳剥去，然后喂到他嘴里；看到碗里有他不爱吃的会马上挑进自己碗里，再换上他爱吃的；鱼肉也会先帮忙挑刺，再给他。

他真的什么都还记着。可这不过都是假象，两天过后，他们依旧是陌路人。或许有个大概也只能是朋友了吧。

 

晚饭过后，BamBam就被金有谦扶进房间。

刚才饭桌上，BamBam喝了蛮多的，两三杯红酒下肚就已经晕乎乎了，眼前的金有谦还变成三个金有谦，“一个…两个…三个……”

酒量还不错的金有谦没好气地看着靠在墙上的人，婴儿肥的脸上出现了两团小红晕，傻媳妇一样，让人想掐一把。

BamBam拉过着金有谦的领带，让两人距离更近，温热的酒气萦绕在两人之间，气氛暧昧得很。

“真好看，”BamBam静静摸着金有谦的脸，“……可是你又不是我的。”转即又扁扁嘴。

“谁？”金有谦皱了皱眉。

“不管，你只能是我的。”BamBam双手扣住金有谦的后颈，就鲁莽的把自己的唇覆上去。

带着红酒味的馥郁缠绵在两人的唇舌间，金有谦被BamBam吻得云里雾里。他掰开BamBam的脸，“你知道我是谁吗？”

“有谦。”醉醺醺的BamBam又要再亲上来。

“你知道你在干什么吗？”金有谦左手撑在墙上问道。

“……想要你……”BamBam脸蛋红红的，伸手胡乱要扒开金有谦的白衬衫。

“BamBam……”

——笃笃——吱呀，带来毛巾的Bam妈打开门看见这么一出场景，连忙放下浴巾后就抱歉地关上了门。

 

 

2

第二天。

外面响起了新春的鞭炮声，霹雳吧啦的把BamBam吵醒了。一醒来脑海里便浮现出昨晚似梦非梦的情景，他羞恼得把脸埋在枕头里。

 

自己真的一点矜持之心都没有的吗？他少许不安的翻开被子，睡衣整齐的穿在身上，并没有那事发生。他又到底在期待着些什么？

失落感突如起来地涌上他心头，摸着旁边尚带余温却空空如也的床单，BamBam像泄气的气球坐着发呆了很久，才打起精神下床去洗个澡重新着衣。

 

从浴室里出来时，BamBam便见到金有谦伫在门口。

金有谦刚晨跑回来。清风透过薄薄的窗纱，轻轻拂在两人身上，把BamBam清爽的沐浴露香气与金有谦运动过后男性香味融合在一起。

侧面的阳光把金有谦映得轮廓分明，清朗且少年气。一双深邃的眼眸把BamBam望得心动，想要亲吻上去。

 

BamBam在心里直骂自己不值钱的喜欢，对方明明把自己推开，为什么还要再去倒贴。他回神过来赶紧让道，结果两人默契地同时往同一边走，来回几次，都让道无果。

“你别动。”金有谦忍不住出声。

BamBam茫然，额头突然触碰到一片温热柔软——金有谦双手扣住他的后脑勺，在BamBam额前蜻蜓点水的落下一个吻。

“早。”金有谦没有昨天的神气活现，也没有贫嘴，只是温柔的弯起嘴角，侧身走入浴室，剩下呆滞而不知所措的BamBam竖立在门边。

 

这又算什么？

 

等金有谦出来时，BamBam已经换好了一身休闲装靠在窗边，远眺发呆。

“昨晚我喝多了，谢谢你。”BamBam转头看向金有谦，“最后你明明也…为什么不…”他婉转道。想了很久，还是觉得直接向对方讨问答案更好。

“我怕你后悔。”金有谦直接在BamBam面前脱去上衣，露出白皙的肌肤。

“……后、悔什么？”BamBam别开目光，有些巴结。

“趁人之危的事我不做，况且你也没有原谅我。”金有谦换上了一件黑色长T。

“原谅你什……唔……”金有谦直接走到BamBam跟前，捏着下巴，把他的疑惑直接堵在嘴里。

 

不同于昨晚BamBam粗暴的吻，金有谦轻轻的吮着他柔软的唇，像是在试探着，像是在对待珍宝一样。“原谅我的意气用事。”金有谦低头吻了吻怀中人的发旋。他呀，有好多话要跟他讲呢。

当年父亲得知两人恋情后，把金有谦送出国读研，与BamBam完全断绝联系，说若能坚持两年，他就不管他们了。金有谦在两人一次争吵时干脆说了分手。但现在金有谦毕业回来了，就来寻人了。

 

BamBam坐在金有谦腿上听着解释，末了抱住金有谦，闷闷地说，“金有谦，你真的讨厌死了。”

“什么？”金有谦皱了皱眉头。

“就、就是太喜欢你了。”BamBam在金有谦的锁骨上狠狠地咬了一口。

“疼啊啊啊啊啊～你原谅我了吗？”金有谦奶音飙升。

“嗯…”BamBam抬起头，使劲掐着金有谦的脸颊大骂，“让我等这么久，大笨蛋金有谦。”

 

★

到外面，周围洋溢着新春佳节的气息，家里挂满了红福与灯笼，庭院里还有大吉树与桃花，远处还在鞭炮齐鸣，好是喜气洋洋的样子。金有谦走过去亲了一口在桃花树边自拍的BamBam，“新年快乐。”

——咔嚓。手机屏幕里是惊讶的BamBam与闭着眼睛嘟嘴亲亲BamBam脸颊的金有谦，“什么啦，肉麻！”

金有谦蹭了蹭BamBam的鼻尖，“发这张，就发这张，要全世界都知道你是我的了。”

BamBam的脸又泛上了红晕。

 

重新在一起后的两人出去之后就被BamBam的妹妹Baby伸手要红包。BamBam嘴上说着是最后一年，红包里依旧给了妹妹厚厚的一沓钞票。金有谦搂过人，咬耳朵讲悄悄话，两人笑得前仰后合。

Baby：？？笑什么？

BamBam：他说桃花树还真招桃花，让我找天把你介绍给他的下属，下次我们找你要红包。

Baby：？？麻麻！我要投诉……￥%^*$&

 

BamBam一家人提议出门游玩。

BamBam与Bam妈坐在金有谦的车，可路上的气氛却诡异的很。BamBam的直觉告诉他，后座一脸慈笑的Bam妈与前面笑得狗腿的金有谦有着些什么不为人知的秘密。

 

原来大清早时，金有谦为了可以看到BamBam的睡颜，早早调了闹钟。趴在枕头上盯着看了好久后，他还是出门坚持每天不落的晨跑。回来时碰见出门买早餐的Bam妈，被叫去当搬运工了。

“你们谈了这么久，现在才来见我。”Bam妈走在前面，笑着的话语里带着些无奈。

金有谦愣了一下，模棱两可地回道，“嗯。”

“我一早就知道你们在一起了，BamBam也不好意思跟我讲。我也不好拆穿，老是叫他带个伴回来给我看，他都不愿意。”

“这次Bam带你回来，我很欣慰。其实麻麻也挺开明的，Bam有你的照顾我也很放心。那小子的锁屏快五年没换，我希望他可以永远都不换，你不要辜负他。”

“嗯，我一定不会的。”金有谦一怔，点了点头。

 

这是发于内心的承诺。

BamBam的锁屏他还记得是两人初吻那天拍的，两人都喝了点小酒，都脸红红的。BamBam说好看，便一直用了。是他辜负了他两年，那接下来的就由他来补偿吧。

 

 

3

晚上洗澡后。

“就这么多？…啊……疼，轻点！”BamBam靠在床边，皱着眉头直喊救命。

“就这么多。”金有谦盘坐在BamBam对面，一边细心地给BamBam的脚踝涂着药酒，一边还详细地解释早上与Bam妈的事。

他们在公园里下午散步了一天。走时BamBam不小心崴了左脚，最后还是金有谦背回来的。

BamBam拧着眉毛承受着淤青的疼痛，右脚不安分的在空中踢来踢去，不小心踢到了个硬邦邦的东西。

“……”BamBam顿时僵住了，脸红心跳。可那人无动于衷，还在低头给他揉脚。

 

衣冠禽兽啊。

揉个脚也能硬啊？

 

BamBam突然就来劲了，忘记左腿上的痛楚，右脚开始不安分的蹭着对方那个不为人知的部位。在他的磨蹭下，那个部位变得越来越硬。

直到金有谦小嘶一声，BamBam才把视线从那人的裆部移开，刚好对上了对方的目光。

金有谦眸里平静无比，一副君子模样，与两腿间那座屹立的大山格格不入。

 

啧，还挺有能耐的嘛。

 

“你想要。”BamBam眼神示意了一下，还加重了右脚踩在那部位上的力度。

“是你勾引我。”金有谦忍耐的扭过头继续给BamBam用纱布裹脚，呼吸有少许不顺。

 

“揉个脚也能硬？嗯？金先生？”刚包扎好，BamBam就麻利的爬到金有谦跟前。

穿过舒服的棉质睡衣领口，从锁骨到胸前上的两点都一览无遗，金有谦别过眼前的艳景，咽了咽口水，“我打算自己解决的。”

对方越是忍耐，BamBam的玩意越是更甚，他笑得像只嗜血的小恶魔，清纯却致命。若他有尾巴，该是早就栓住人类金有谦的脖颈，然后上前就是一咬，“确定…不用我帮忙吗？”

 

确定。

 

-end-

 

 

小剧场1:

 

一个男人从计程车上下来，东张西望了很久，然后拨通电话，“喂，请问是BamBam吗？”

电话里的人，“我是，怎么了。”

男人温柔说道，“你好，你在公众号……”

 

——嘟嘟嘟嘟。

 

旁边染发的金有谦问道，“谁啊。”

BamBam耸了耸肩，“不知道，传销电话吧。”

 

 

小剧场2:

 

金有谦：你怎么换锁屏！麻麻说希望你永远都不换！

BamBam：你看清楚点，不还是我们吗？

金有谦：（噢是桃花树边的那张）既然要换，不如换好看点的吧。（神秘的翻出某次大汗淋漓后的偷拍）

BamBam：啊啊啊啊啊你给我删掉！！

金有谦：那你是不是要给我重拍一次？（扑倒人）

BamBam：……唔……

 

 

小剧场3:

怒那：金有谦你把我公众号搞砸了！

金有谦：BamBam给你写超甜的后记了，五星好评。

怒那：你中途截人，我搞不定那个男的！

BamBam：怒那，有谦米和我的分子钱，你全免了。

怒那：Okay :)

*向谦米的奶音撒娇与斑爷的金钱势力低头=.=

 

-end-


End file.
